


The Hologram

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose had seen each other after Bad Wolf Bay, before they met in The Stolen Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hologram Rose

   He walked into the console room, thinking where to go now. The TARDIS was so quiet, too quiet since he lost Her. It’s been some time, but he still couldn’t  get used to the absence of her laugh. He adjusted the course, raised his head and froze. How…? She was there. The girl he lost and didn’t even said a proper goodbye (Or maybe he did? He didn’t finish what he was about to say, but he doesn’t like endings…). It wasn’t possible, but there she was, standing there turned to him with her back. He didn’t even realised when he started rushing towards her, but when he tried to close her in his arms, he met air. She wasn’t really there. Just an image. A hologram? But still, it shouldn’t have happened. However, it doesn’t matter to him now, he will think rationally later. Blimey, Rose was there. His Rose! He didn’t took his eyes from her even for a moment. She was so… human. Pink and yellow beautiful human. Suddenly she fully turned around, like she has sensed his presence.  
\- Rose..?- he asked, surprised by how husky his voice was. He stepped one step closer and realised that there were tears in her eyes. She sat down, right where she was standing and hide her face in her hands. She was crying just in front of him and he couldn’t do anything. He wanted to took her hand, hug her, make her laugh again, just as he used to, but he couldn’t touch her this time. Then Rose lifted her head and looked at him. Well, not exactly at him, she was looking somewhere above his left shoulder like she didn’t see him. It was the closest he could get, apparently.  
\- Doctor…- she mouthed his name and his hearts grow warmer but also broke a bit more at the same time. See, that’s the problem with love- you like how it hurts… He was sure that she didn’t see him, but still hoping she could somehow hear him.  
\- Rose, I am here.- he said a bit louder, but nothing has happened, she was still sitting there, starring blankly into space. But what if…. No. But maybe? What if she wasn’t there at all? Maybe his broken mind is playing with him again.   
\- Doctor…- she said again, but no voice came out. He couldn’t touch her, he couldn’t hear her. He could only watch her cry and that hurts as hell. – Doctor, I need you…- at that exact moment his hearts broke into milion pieces. Again. That was the first time he couldn’t help her when she needed him and that was unbearable. He sat on the TRADIS floor next to the picture of Rose. He should go (let HER go) and let her vanish. But he couldn’t even move his eyes of her face. 

When he saw her few minutes ago, his mind was full of thoughts, shouting, crying and so much joy because of her sight, but now it was blank. One of his hearts wanted to stop, while the other one wants to beat frantically. – My Rose…- he whispered and felt a tear falling down his cheek. Rose moved and looked up like someone was calling her. Indeed, the low quality picture of Jackie appeared, Rose lifted herself to stand up and the hologram suddenly disappeared. He wasn’t expecting this and even that she wasn’t there, he keep sitting on the floor for a while. All this just didn't make any sense- why, how, what for?

Next time she show up was two days after previous time. The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS library and apparently so was Rose. She was reading a book, sitting on one leg, while the other one was hanging down the armchair armrest. She was barefoot, wearing something that probably was her pyjama- shorts and a T-shirt. She looked more peaceful now, focused on her book. Of course, he used to saw her like this during their travelling, but this time it felt a bit like peeping. She didn’t know he was looking, although it was nothing inappropriate it was still… wrong. 

At first he felt bad, like some kind of pervert, but then he stopped caring and started talking. And he talked a lot, whenever her image appeared, just as he used to. He rambled about time, space, planets and galaxies and for those short time he could feel a little bit better. But then she disappeared and it hurts again, just as much every time.  It has become his habit, or more like his new addiction. He could waited for hours for her to show up (he was hiding it well, always doing something but ready to drop it at every second). There were no pattern of those strange „visits”, they were at random time and places, so he started to check every room, every corner of the TARDIS. She was showing up at the different times of her day, during different actions, once or twice even when she was asleep.   
And then it was that one time that fill his fantasies for days. He couldn’t denny that Rose Tyler was really attractive, considering she was human. That time she showed up in her bathroom. At first he just stopped talking about his latest adventure watching her brush her teeth and remove the make-up. He was lost in his thoughts and didn’t even realised when she has undressed to her underwear. Of course it wasn’t first time when he saw a woman like this (however it might be first human…). But he was alone for so long and, well, she was rather attractive. Everything about her was beautiful, erotic and adorable now- the way she was undoing her bra (he probably should look away, doesn’t he?) or how she throwed her clothes on the floor. Suddenly, with a corner of his eye he catched something shiny, something in her pocket, little metal machine that she seemed to be carrying everywhere with her and sometimes hold it like the biggest treasure she got. He could never really see what that was, but this time it fall out of her pocket and he could see the whole thing.

\- Oh yes!- he slapped his forehead.- That’s it! I gave it to her in 57 century, The Intelligent Hologram. But it was broken…oooooh right! It has recharged but still cannot contain voice transmissions or the image from the other side! But how will I make it work again from here…?  
He tried to combine another hologram device, to send a signal, even to calibrate the TARDIS to get the better signal somehow, but it never worked, not until that one last time that it did.  
He didn’t know what precisely he changed, but the whole console suddenly got really hot and the picture of Rose eating her cereal in front of TV disappeared and it haven’t showed again. The Doctor kicked the console in grief, which caused the small transmitter (which he added before) to fall into the hole between lever and buttons. He didn’t realised that and wasn’t looking for it later but the next day that one tiny red lamp started to flickered, like the REC button while filming. 

 _Well, maybe it was_.


	2. Hologram Doctor

Rose was sitting in her room, time was passing by but she hardly even realised what day it was. Life after Bad Wolf Bay wasn't her life anymore- The Girl Who Died in The Battle- oh yes, it certainly felt like being dead. Sometimes she used to got that strange feeling that she wasn't alone and she really hoped that maybe, just maybe, HE really was somehow watching over her. But that was impossible, the worlds were sealed.  
  
She still has that little device he gave her one day. He ment to repair it but didn't managed to do that. Rose doesn't know what that was, but that feels closer to him when she kept it. It was alien, from that world, from him, from home. She was carrying it everywhere with her, although some time has passed after they goodbye. It feels like hope, like a memory- like a piece of him. One day something happened to it, it has changed, just for a moment. One evening she was half asleep when it got hot, almost burning her hand. But that was it, nothing else happened ever since. She was scared at first, but then a little spark of hope appeared in her heart. Rose sighed heavily, went to the bathroom, splash her face with cold water and lifted it up to the mirror. Her skin was more yellow than pink now, her hair was flat and her eyes lost that old brightness. Blimey, even now she was seeing him with the corner of her eye.. The memory of better days. Few days has passed and she couldn't help that strange feeling she was unable to name- like something was happening near her and she doesn't know about it. The one thing she was sure was that she was definitely seeing him. She was so desperate to be around The Doctor again, that her imagination pictured him you wish so hard for something to happened, it sometimes does.  
  
Rose knows she has overactive imagination but that day she was really happy about it. The picture of him was more real now- not the misty memory, more like he was really there. Like… a hologram. This time it was also different. Usually it was just him, as she remembered him best- in his brown suit and messy hair and that beautiful grin of his. But not now. He stood in the corner with hands in his pockets, his all body sort of hunched and tired. But his face was the worst- the eyes were sad and.. dead.  
  
Although it was heartbreaking to see him like that, she was waiting every damn day. It was still The Doctor. Her Doctor. Sometimes she wondered why he has changed so much. What happened? Was it something during his journeys or… No. She wouldn't dare to admit that even to herself. However she hoped, really really hoped (with full knowledge of how wrong it was) that he was suffering their separation just as much as she did. It was selfish, of course it was, but she couldn't help it. The only thing she couldn't really understands was: why now? Maybe there was still a tiny rift between the parallel worlds and he doesn't know about this? Maybe it was so small that only the TARDIS could detect it and send no more than just an image? She realised that probably there weren't enough power to send her image back and she didn't want to try talking to him. She was afraid that will broke the connection, besides, what would she said? Rose decided it's probably better the way it is. It was somehow nice- watching him without his knowledge. She was able to see the real him, the way he was acting while being alone. Sometimes it was… different. Like that day when she saw him barefoot, only in his striped brown trousers. Shaving. That was… private. That was the most intimate she'd ever saw him. That was wrong from every side you looked at it and she definitely shouldn't, but as Cassandra once said „She've been looking. She likes it." She never had a possibility to see him half naked and, oh god, if only she could touch him…! So Rose watched him- flying in the TARDIS, fighting aliens, having trouble but always saving the day. It feels good to see him but also it hurts- she can't hold his hand or help him in anything, like she used to.  
  
That was Monday. Normal day, just like any other, nothing was suppose to happen. But Rose Tyler woke up really that day, with a strong feeling that something needs to be done. Doctor was there too, asleep on the pilot seat. There was his screwdriver and lots of strange wires around him- he probably took a nap during fixing the TARDIS. She smiled, yeah, he does that. And that unimportant moment was the time she decided. Enough of having pity over herself. She used to save the entire worlds with The Doctor and now she was useless. That's it. He is doing nothing at the moment, so she has to. That was a normal Monday when Rose Tyler decided to finally applied to Torchwood.  
  
Working in Torchwood wasn't easy at first. She knew a lot about aliens but no-one took her seriously- no A-levels, no experience (oh, if only they knew...). It took some time but she proved herself to all of them and they respected her, even propose the cooperation with building the Dimension Cannon. She didn't forget about that little strange broken device from her pocket and she was working on it every second she could. And one day two little lamps turn on. There was Doctor in his brown suit in the TARDIS. There was Rose Tyler in her blue jacket in Torchwood. There was an Intelligent Hologram with the red light (like REC when you are recording) and the green light (like when pressed PLAY). There were a Time Lord and a human across time and space and they were seeing each other. First was shock, then disbelief and finally their hearts burst with happiness. The voice transmissions were still broken but that doesn't matter to them because they weren't speaking anyway. They were looking, absorbing the sight of the other one, their smiles and loving (a bit teary now) gazes. But it didn't least long. Suddenly the Dimension Cannon started to work- it set on all the alarms and the force field shut down the Intelligent Hologram. For good.  
  
There was no Doctor in his brown suit in the TARDIS. There was no Rose Tyler in her blue jacket in Torchwood.  
  
 _That was the time the first star died in the sky._  



End file.
